bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Runo Misaki
is one of the protagonists in the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Runo is a Haos battler. Story Runo is a tomboy who is not your typical pre-teen girl. She loves playing Bakugan with the boys. Runo is always arguing with Dan since they are rivals. She has a close bond with her Guardian Bakugan, Haos Tigrerra, who is very obedient to her and powerful in battle. Tigrerra later evolves in to Blade Tigrerra. One of the things she hates the most, is when people believe they're better at brawling then her, just because she is a girl. She helps her parents run their family business, and when Alice comes to visit, she helps Runo's family with their restaurant, which leads to Runo becoming jealous as boys came just to see her. She has a crush on Dan, but won't admit it. Even so, when Dan is acting inappropriately, Runo does not hesitate to take out her anger on him. She reached 9th or 10th in the rankings. At the end of the series, she and Dan are seen on a date. During this date, she and Dan changed clothes. She is seen wearing a white and slightly pink dress. Also, she wears her hair out and wearing a cream-colored french hat. New Vestroia In episode 1, she sees Drago, but is left behind along with Julie when Drago tricks them into turning around while he and Dan went to New Vestroia. Runo gets angrier and angrier by the day as Dan never returns. So in episode 10 (Surprise Visitor), she blows it and heads over to Moscow with Julie to meet up with Alice and go through the gate to New Vestoia. Bakugan Runo is a Battle Brawler. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Tigrerra, a white tiger-like Bakugan. When Tigrerra evolved, she became Blade Tigrerra. Her Bakugan ability card is Cutting Saber and Crystal Fang. * Haos Tigrerra ** Haos Blade Tigrerra * Haos Griffon * Haos Siege * Haos Saurus * Haos Tuskor * Haos Hynoid * Haos Juggernoid * Haos Robotallion * Haos Serpenoid * Haos Ravenoid Relationships Runo has never liked Julie Makimoto who has been Dan Kuso's number one fan. Later, Runo develops a crush on Dan. She showed a sign of this crush when Dan was sent to the Doom Dimension and Runo lay in her bed, still in a state of sadness that Dan was gone. Also, when Dan's mother asked where he is she runs away and starts crying. In an attempt to rescue Dan, she and the other Bakugan Battle Brawlers go to the Doom Dimension. Then as her test, she is forced to fight a younger version of Dan when they first met. When Runo admitted she loves Dan (In the English version she says "best friends forever".), Tigrerra was able to evolve into Blade Tigrerra. At the end the of the Bakugan series, Dan and Runo went out on a date. In the Bakugan New Vestroia series Dan and Runo are Boyfriend and Girlfriend and are dating (though when people ask they start to get embarrassed and denies it). It is also shown that Runo has a picture of Dan as her cellphone wallpaper. In episode 10 'Suprise Visitor' Dan misses Runo a lot and that can be showed when he tells Mira that "Runo used to say that too" and when Dan is talking to Shun he says, "Mira acts a lot like Runo". He becomes worried and depressed that Runo may get stuck between worlds forever and swears that he will save her and won't give up until he does. Dan and Runo actually known each other when they were kids at age 6 as seen in the first season. Now Dan and Runo fight a lot and get to the point that they want to rip each others head off but they do care for each other. Runo's crush develops into true love and Dan is also in love with her (but wont admit to it), they show romantic moments between the two in numerous amount of episodes in the first series of Bakugan. the start of the second series of Bakugan shows Dan and Runo together which was probably a date because Julie and Marucho were hiding in the bushes which states that they were spying on them on the whole time they were together. Also In episode 10 (suprise visitor) Runo and Dan tried to hug each other but failed (due to the fact that Runo was trapped inbetween both worlds and only half of her was there). Now a lot of other people know about the true feelings of Dan and Runo which are : Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, and other Bakugan brawlers. Out of all the Bakugan brawlers Runo is usually partner up with Dan in tag battles. de:Runo es:Runo Misaki Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers